CATS Change Everything
by Draven Diabella
Summary: PG now, just to be safe. This is just me thinking up stuff that happened after
1. Default Chapter

*Monday At School*

Sophia went to her locker to grab her books for her first class. Kit was waiting for her.

"You never called, so spill it girlfriend. How'd your date go?" She asked right away, moving so Sophia could get to her books.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Sophia said.

"Why? What happened?" Kit asked, worried.

"It was fine, until…" 

"Until what? What happened?!"

"Until Luke showed up!" Sophia said angrily.

"What?! He has got a lotta nerve!!" Kit snapped, growing angry. Sophia had to smile at that. Kit was such a good friend.

"I don't think Scott will be asking for another date after that." Sophia said softly. A chance to be normal for once in her weird messed up life, and _he_ had to ruin it.

"Are you so sure?" Kit asked, smiling slightly, looking past Sophia.

"Huh?" She turned to see what Kit was looking at. Scott was walking towards them, and when he saw Sophia turn around he gave a small shy smile.

"Hey Scott!" 

"Hey Sophia, Kit. Look, I'm really sorry about the other night, I-"

"Why are you apologising, Scott? If anyone should be apologising it should be me. I was the one who-"

"Sophia." Kit interrupted and jerked her head behind the two. Sophia didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She could sense him coming before Kit had said anything.

"I don't want to talk to you, Luke." She said, turning back to her locker before he could say anything.

"We need to talk, Sophia." Luke said. It was between a plea and a demand. She whipped around to face him, eyes full of anger.

"I have nothing to say to you." She told him coldly. It almost made him shiver.

"Then just listen then, ok?" The look in his eyes was sincere, pleading. She softened her frown.

"You've got some nerve, Cates." Kit spat, seeing Sophia's hesitation. When it came to Luke Cates, Sophia could never stay mad for long.

"I know. That's why I have to talk to Sophia. Alone." Luke said. Kit scowled and Scott looked at Sophia. She stood straighter.

"The bells going to ring."

Knowing that she wouldn't skip first block, he had to respect and accommodate her morals.

"Fine. Meet me out in the parking lot at lunch then. Ok?" He asked. He really didn't want her mad at him. He hated it when she was mad at him. He watched her closely as she was deciding what she was going to do.

"Fine." She said, looking defeated. He nodded and walked away, but not before giving Scott a dirty look.

"Sophia, why do you put up with him? How do you-"

"Kit, please don't. He's always been relatively nice to me."

"But what he did…"

"What he did is unacceptable. But I have to know why first."

"You're too good to him." Scott said suddenly. Sophia almost forgot he was there. Hell, she had almost forgotten Kit was there. Luke sometimes had that affect on her.

"He's going through a tough time right now."

"See? You're always making excuses for h-"

~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!~

"See you third period. C'mon Scott, your class is this way, right?" Sophia said, pulling on Scott's arm.

"She's right though." Scott said after a few seconds of silence.

"About…"

"You always making excuses for him. It's kinda true."

"I don't want to talk about him. I'll talk to you at break." She said as she slipped into her class.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The hours seemed to crawl by, or at least that's how it felt to Luke. Finally it was lunch and he practically ran to the parking lot. Then it felt like an eternity until he saw her walking towards him. 

She was about to say something, but he stopped her.

"Not here. Come on." He said as he got into his car. She complied, but didn't look happy about it. He peeled out of the parking lot and drove out to the woods. There they got out and started walking to "their" spot.

"You wanted to talk, so talk."

"You have every right to be pissed at me-"

"Pissed? PISSED!? I'm more then pissed at you, Luke. And you're damned right I have every right to be angry with you! What you did was so-"

"What I did was wrong. Wait," He held up his hand to quiet her before she exploded again, "But I was only trying to protect you."

"By throwing my date on the road?" She snapped. He looked down.

"Why are you so afraid to flip?"

Sophia was a little surprised at the change of subject. "I told you why."

"No, you said you weren't ready to be a creature. You never said that _scared_ you."

"Maybe I'm afraid to lose control. I mean, I'm only a _half-breed_ right? What if my control isn't as good as yours?"

"No one's control is great when they first flip. It's not gone completely, but the wolf's instincts kinda take over at first." He told her. She looked a little uncomfortable. "It's ok to be scared, Sophia."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Luke." She told him.

"What do I have to do, Sophia?"

"Nothing. Just take me back to school."

"Sophia-"

"Fine. Then I'll walk back." She snapped and got up. He reached up and held her hand, lightly, tentatively. She looked down at him.

"Sophia, I'm sorry. If I knew how pissed you'd get I'd never've done it." He told her. She ripped her hand from his and took a couple of steps back.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place, Luke. You had no right to do that! Hell, you had no right to be there!" She snapped. He stood up, standing a few steps away from her.

"I had every right to be there Sophia." He said in a low voice, as if to control his anger. She took a step closer to him.

"What gives you the right to follow me on a date and throw my date across the road?" She asked, voice even.

"Being the pack leaders son, it is my duty to make sure that everyone is safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was making sure that _ungulate_ didn't try anything." 

"He wouldn't." She told him.

"How are you so sure?" He asked, not liking that she had defended him so quickly.

"Are you saying that if I had gone out with Sean or Randy you wouldn't have followed?" She asked with interest. He was sort of taken aback by it.

"You…you wouldn't _really_ go out with either of them, would you?" He asked.

"Well, if I can't go out with guys like Scott without getting them hurt, then I should be able to go out with Sean and Randy, right?"

"Uh, well…You do know what they'd want from you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"So how can you be ok with that?"

"You keep encouraging me to do it, Luke. So I don't see what the problem is."

"Do you really want your first time to be with one of them?"

She gave a half shrug. "I trust them."

He took a step closer so that if he reached out he could pull her to him.

"I don't trust them to keep you safe."

"You don't trust your friends to be safe?"

"I don't trust them with you. I don't trust anyone with you but me."

"That's funny. You're the last person I trust myself with."

"You're here now, aren't you?"

"I need to know why you did it Luke. That's all."

"Why? I just told you why. I don't trust him."

"Luke, he's human. Plus he's a good guy. He would never hurt me."

"And I would?"

"What? Luke," She sounded exasperated, "I'm not going out with you. I _am_ going out with Scott. In fact, he and I have a date on Friday. And if you follow us this time, or hurt him in anyway, I _will_ hate you." She said with such intensity that he took a step back.

"You would give up years of friendship for a guy? I thought you put friends before…potential boyfriends." He said the last part like it was something bitter in his mouth.

"If you really are my friend, you won't do anything to ruin my 'potential' relationship with him then, will you?" She said, her eyes a little threatening.

"You know it won't last, right? I mean, once you flip, you'll be Lukoi and you'll be with us. No more Ungulates." He told her, taking a step forward.

"**If** I flip."

"**When** you flip. You can't keep denying it. You will change." And you'll be with me. He added silently. She didn't hear it because he didn't want her to. The way he said it sent shivers down Sophia's spine, in a good way.

Ok, so I admit it. He's good looking. Ok, that's an understatement. He's incredibly yummy. So I'm attracted to him. It's no big deal. I'm attracted to Scott too. Sophia told herself. But not in the same way…Dammit, Luke, why do you have to do this to me?

"Do what to you?" Luke asked, confused.

"What?" Sophia asked, startled. 

"Don't tease. I heard you. You said 'Dammit Luke, why do you have to do this to me' so I'm asking what do I do to you?" He asked, getting that look on his face. The one that says he's got something wicked in mind.

"Nothing, forget it. Take me back to school."

"Look who's changing the subject now." 

"I am not. I don't want to be late for school…"

"We won't. What do I do to you that makes you so mad at me?"

"Nothing. Let's go now. I understand why you did what you did, so lets go."

"No, cuz your still gonna be mad at me."

"You _threw_ him onto the road. Of course I'm going to be mad at you."

"Well, we're not leaving until you stop being mad at me." Luke said, a little smirk on his face. Sophia scowled at him. "Sophia, I'm sorry for throwing him on the road. I let my emotions get the better of me and I lost control. It'll never happen again." He apologised, looking sincere. She softened her look.

"You're damned right it won't happen again." She told him, but not harshly. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. With his eyes closed he inhaled her sweet scent, letting it take over his senses. She always smelled so good. Her shampoo was organic and flowery, her perfume was sweet, and just underneath that, it was the smell of her. That was the most tantalising scent yet. When he held her, she relaxed in his arms. His arms felt so good around her body. For some reason, she felt safe in his arms. It wasn't like that with Scott…

Scott! She thought. She pushed out of his arms and took a few steps back. Damn damn damn!! Why does this always happen!? She asked herself.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked, a little startled when he was pushed away from her.

"I have to back to school now, Luke. Please." She asked. The look in her eyes was enough. He nodded, took her hand and led the way to the car.

Well, that's a start. He thought.

The ride back to school was quiet. When they got there, she nearly ran out of the car before he could do anything. Sean, Randy and Presley saw her flee from the car and started walking toward Luke.

"What was _that_ about?" Sean asked.

"None of you're business." Luke told him, giving him a 'back off' look. He hadn't much liked the fact that Sophia picked Sean and Randy over him.

Sophia practically flew to where she usually ate lunch with her friends. She sat down beside Kit and took a deep, shaky breath. Luke always managed to take her breath away, and she hated him for it. She thought for a second, knowing she had to tell Kit something important.

"OH!" She exclaimed. The members at the table jumped. She looked sheepishly at them and dug her hand in her pocket. "Kit! I got them!" She almost squealed. Kit's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?" She asked her friend. Sophia nodded. She hugged Sophia.

"What's going on guys?" Lucy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I got tickets to CATS, and we're going next month, on a Friday, so we're going to be staying the night at a hotel, which I've already booked, then coming home the next day." Sophia explained. Kit semi-squealed in delight. The two girls could hardly wait to see it.


	2. Looking

A/N: Ok, um…I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter because I was so psyched to get it up on ffn, so here it is. I don't own anybody from Wolf Lake cuz if I did, it would still be on, or Cats, even tho I think Rum Tum Tugger is the coolest. I'd like to thank Karnie for being so great, if not difficult at times. Lub you lots Hon! Um…I think that's about it. If I've missed anything, I'm sorry, I never meant too, I'm still kinda new at this in a not so new way…(yes, Cait is in Eng AP with her ever so good way of speaking….^^) Hope you enjoy!!

Next Month, A Day Before The Play

Kit walked slowly into work, trying to figure out how to tell Sophia the bad news.

"Kit! Hey! I think I'm going to explode I'm so excited…Hey, what's wrong?" Sophia said, concern filling her eyes.

"Sophia, I can't go. My parents just sprung a reunion weekend on me. I _have_ to go. I'm so sorry…" Kit explained, feeling horrible. Sophia's eyes went from concern to sadness.

"Oh. Well, that's ok. I mean, I'll just go cancel our reservations then…" She turned towards the phone.

"Why don't you just go by yourself?" Kit asked, hoping that might cheer her best friend up.

"I can't. The only reason I could go in the first place is because I was going with you. My dad won't let me go otherwise."

"What if I can find someone else? Someone to go with you instead of me?" Kit asked quickly, hating the look of disappointment in Sophia's eyes.

"Where are you going to find someone on such short notice?" Sophia inquired. 

Kit's eyes drifted to Luke's table, noticing him watching Sophia with great interest.

"Oh, I'm sure someone will turn up…"

"Ok…" Sophia said, disbelievingly. 

Kit just smiled and turned to work. She had noticed Scott and Sophia growing distant despite Sophia's hard work to keep the relationship going. It was Scott who wasn't trying. Plus she had seen him with his ex-girlfriend, Emery, a lot. She didn't like it, but hadn't told her best friend anything yet. Hell, Sophia had seen them together too, but just shrugged it off with a melancholy look in her eyes. Then there was Luke Cates… As much as Kit didn't like Luke, he was good to Sophia. For the most part at least. The only reason she didn't like Luke was because of all the times that he had made Sophia upset, which were now few and far between. Actually, he hadn't made her upset for a long while now. It was Scott who was making her miserable and unhappy. She sighed and decided the only way to make her best friend somewhat happy again was to interfere with her love life and change it up a bit. That meant giving Luke a break, which Kit thought he had always wanted. She wandered over to his table to take his order.

"Is Sophia mad at me?" He asked right away. Kit gave him a confused look, then laughed.

"No, no I just thought I'd give her a break today. She's in the back washing some dishes. She's kinda upset, anyways. Washing dishes helps her relax or something like that…" Kit said, trying to sound casual about it. She saw Luke's eyes fill with concern.

"Why is she upset?" He asked immediately.

"Oh, its nothing big. I was supposed to go with her to a play, but I can't now, so she has to cancel our plans and everything. She was so psyched to go too…" 

"Why doesn't she go by herself. Or better yet, with her boyfriend." He sneered.

"She can't go by herself. You better than anyone should know what her dad's like…" He nodded at that, then she continued, "And I think Scott is doing a project with Emery over the weekend…"

"What does the weekend have to do with it?" Randy asked, clearly interested now.

"Well, the play is tomorrow, and its going to run late. Since both of our parents want us out on the road that late, we booked a hotel to stay in"

"For the night? All night?" Randy asked again. Luke gave him a warning look.

"Yah, well anyways, then we would've come back Saturday morning. She planned the whole thing, and now she can't go cuz I can't go unless I find someone to take my place…" She sighed deeply and shrugged, then gave Luke a sidelong look. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anybody who would want to go, do you?" She asked, fighting to keep a grin off her face. Oh yes, she had him, hook, line and sinker…

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Sophia, you are so going to love me soooooo much for this!!" Kit squealed while in the back, wiping the dishes. Sophia gave her a look of surprise.

"What, what is it?" She asked baffled.

"I found a replacement. Now, they aren't as beautiful or intelligent, or witty and graceful, but they'll do in a pinch." Kit smiled.

"Really? Who?" Now Sophia was really excited.

"Ah ah ah. No. It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning." Kit said slyly. Sophia grinned uncertainly and hugged her friend. Kit always came through for her.

A/N 2: I'm stopping it here for now. Ppl will just have to be a little patient with me. I've been working on a part of the story that hasn't even happened yet, so….i dunno, I'm messed up I know. So sue me! I'd like to see you try! I'm taking law so…Anyways, school just started so we haven't had too much homework, but since I'm hopefully graduating this year, I can't really screw around. But have no fear, my Frister Karnie will make sure I write more, or else she'll torture me endlessly. She can be super annoying sometimes…(and to Kar, if you're reading this, I lub youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ^______________^) So…I'm not sure when you'll see the next chapters up. Please don't get too mad at me if this sucks. I try…  
  
DD


	3. CatsA new Adventure

A/N: Ok, disclaimer time. Don't own Wolf Lake, if I did, Tyler would be gay with Buddy, maybe, and it would still be on. I don't own Cats either. Even tho it is really cool. Ummmm….Dedicating this to Karen (aka SkullyCat Marie) since she's the greatest and my muse! Thanks sweetie! Your fic was great too! (check it out, The Other Wolf). Ummmmmmm…..don't expect a lot from me…I'm still working this out in my head as I go along…it will probably be rated R later on cuz I'm going to be bad and put sex in. Yes, that's right SEX! Only because Karnie and I agreed on it tho. IF you think it's a bad idea, please tell me. I need to know. Thanks to those who are reading! 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Sophia, you are so going to love me soooooo much for this!!" Kit squealed while in the back, wiping the dishes. Sophia gave her a look of surprise.

"What, what is it?" She asked baffled.

"I found a replacement. Now, they aren't as beautiful or intelligent, or witty and graceful, but they'll do in a pinch." Kit smiled.

"Really? Who?" Now Sophia was really excited.

"Ah ah ah. No. It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning." Kit said slyly. Sophia grinned uncertainly and hugged her friend. Kit always came through for her.

The Next Morning, Day Of The Play

Sophia double-checked that she had everything another time. She glanced at her watch and looked outside to the empty driveway. Her dad went to work early that morning, but left some money on the table for her. 

Whoever this mystery person is better get here soon. We might miss the show if they're… Oh, Kit, what did you do? She asked herself as she heard a familiar rumble of an engine. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Luke Cates' vehicle was in her driveway. She saw him turn off the car, get out and walk up to the house, smiling as he saw her through the window. He opened the door and let himself in, creeping in the house a little at a time.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked. Sophia shook her head a little. 

"Is this a joke?" She asked him. 

It was his turn to shake his head. "No. Why would it be?" He asked her.

"You're the replacement?" She asked, a little perplexed.

"Yah. Is that a problem?" He asked, a little worried. She looked as though she was going to have a panic attack or something. She took a couple of deep breaths and straightened herself out. 

"No, no problem. You going to just stand there or are you going to start the car so we can get going? You were almost late you know. C'mon, c'mon, lets get going…" She said as she ushered him out the door, picking up her bag and locking the front door. He waited for her at the passenger side of the car, and as she approached, he opened the door for her and stuck out his hand for her luggage. She smiled a little and complied with no arguing. He hurriedly packed her stuff in the trunk of the car and got into the vehicle quickly, heading towards the next town with a new passion.

In The Town

Sophia instructed Luke to the hotel they were staying in. Once they arrived, they checked in, but had a little trouble.

"What do you mean you don't have my reservation?" Sophia asked, getting angry. "I made it about a month ago. It has to be there." 

"I'm sorry Miss. There _was_ a record of your advance booking, but it seems to have been canceled." The Manager, Mr. Hingles, told them. Realization dawned on her.

"I _did_ cancel my reservation, then I renewed it. The man who answered the phone said it was no problem." She explained. Mr. Hinlges shook his head. 

"I'm sorry. I believe you, but we have no record of it. He must not have written it down. We pretty much booked up, except for…" He glanced at his book, checking, gave a little frown, but looked up at them, "Except for the Honeymoon Suite." 

Sophia shook her head, but Luke stepped up and took out his wallet. "How much for the night?" He asked. It took Sophia a few minutes to figure out what he was doing, then pulled him away.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?!" She hissed.

"Sophia, this is the best hotel in the area right?" She nodded. "This is the hotel you want to stay in, right?"

"Not if it means that we have to have the Honeymoon Suite!"

"Sophia, it's the closest hotel to the theater, and like you said it's the best. I promise I won't do anything…bad, while we're sharing a room. Anyway, the bed in that room could fit about ten people I bet. If we end up sharing," He held up his hand to stop her from arguing, "If we end up sharing the bed, I promise I will be gentlemanly about it. OK?" He asked, watching her for any signs of disagreement. He cheered joyously inside when she nodded her head defeatedly.

I seem to do that a lot when he's around. She thought to herself as she got her bag as he went up to Mr. Hingles to pay for the room. She was astounded about how much money he carried with him and how much the room cost. As they walked toward the elevator, she told him that once they got back home she would pay her half of the room.

"No way. This will be my treat to you. For trusting me." He replied.

The room itself was gorgeous. The bed was enormous, with satin sheets and all, a huge bathroom including a Jacuzzi, a tremendous kitchen complete with dining table, and best of all, a terrace.

"Oh wow." Was all Sophia could say as she stepped in. 

"Cool." Luke commented. She shook her head and dropped her bag to explore it. She figured she could fit two of her bedrooms in the space, including her bathroom. She was in awe, until she saw the time on the clock next to the bed. 

"Ok, time to go. You ready?" She asked him. He nodded.

"You have both the tickets, right?" He asked. She looked at him like he had just asked her if she knew what one plus one was. He shrugged. "Ok, stupid question." He pulled his car keys from his pocket and put the key card for the room in his wallet. 

Sophia was practically bouncing as they got to the theater. He had never seen her so excited before. He had bought her a couple of snacks out in the lobby, but now he thought it was a bad idea, since the snacks were all sugary. 

And from the looks of it, she doesn't need any more sugar in her system. He thought. The lights went out and the show began. 

Luke was soooooooooooo bored. He thought it was going to be a play, not a musical. And it was about cats. Ok, he knew that they were going to see the show Cats, but he didn't think it was _all_ cats. There was nothing but cats. The wolf in him growled, but when he looked over at Sophia, he had to smile. She was enjoying the show. When she looked over at him, he pretended to be all interested in it as well, but he was sooooooooooooooooo bored. He thought it would never end. 

Sophia looked over at him, and saw that he was actually not minding the show. That surprised her. She didn't think Luke would be into musicals. Then she figured she was probably right, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was bored beyond belief. She shook her head and sighed a little. It was sweet that he was pretending to like the show, but he didn't have too. Then an idea popped into her head near the end of the show. She grinned wickedly to herself. This would be fun.

"So Luke, how did you like it?" She asked as they walked to the car.

"Oh, it was really good. I really enjoyed it." He relied. He sounded almost sincere. Almost.

"Yah, I just loved that scene where Annabelle confessed her love to Wilfred." Sophia said as she got in the car.

"Oh? Yah, I liked the song, too." He answered, pulling out of the parking space. He wasn't really paying attention to the play and thus didn't know any of the names, so he had no idea that there was no Annabelle or Wilfred.

"HAH!" Sophia shouted, sort of in victory. Luke looked puzzled. "There _was_ no Annabelle or Wilfred. Luke, you didn't even pay attention to the play!" She accused. He thought about arguing with her, but thought about what the point would be.

"Sophia," he whined, "It was about cats. I mean, I didn't even understand what they were saying…singing or whatever. They were talking cat…" He complained.

"Luke, the whole play was in _English_!!" She told him, giggling. She sighed and touched his hand. "If you didn't like the play, why didn't you just say so?" She asked him. He looked down at their touching hands for a second, then turned back to the road. 

"You were all excited about it. I didn't want to disappoint you by not liking it." He confessed. That she believed. She shook her head again.

"You dolt." She kidded and yawned. It was late and she had gotten up early in anticipation of the play. She looked over at Luke and noticed that he seemed wide-awake. But then again, he would be a nocturnal kind of person. She thought to herself. Probably up all night, partying with the Hill Kids and stuff…Doing stuff I'll never do…Having fun…Being hot…

"What?" Luke asked, a little startled at what he had heard.

"Hmmm?" She murmured sleepily. 

"Do you want the air conditioner on?" He asked.

"No. It's cold as it is."

"But you just said you were hot…"

"What?!" She woke up at that.

"Ok, well, you didn't really _say_ it, but you thought it, right? I mean, that's what you meant, right?" He asked, a smirk working at his lips. Maybe she meant something different altogether…

"Uh…Luke, you're going to miss the turn." She said, making him look back at the road. He had to make a sharp turn, which made her slide closer to him. She almost thought that he did it on purpose.

They got out of the car and walked to their room in semi-silence; Luke kept asking what she meant by her comment.

"Why don't you want to answer me if it's nothing?" 

"Why don't you keep out of my head?"

"You were broadcasting your thoughts loud and clear. It's not my fault you can't really control it."

"Look, I'm really tired and just want to go to sleep, ok? I'm going to change in the bathroom now." Sophia said as she grabbed her bag and marched to the bathroom. Luke thought getting changed was a good idea, so he took the opportunity to get into his boxers as well. He heard her getting ready for bed; brushing her teeth and the like. When she walked out of the bathroom, he couldn't keep a grin from coming on to his face. She had on Ducky pajama pants and a top to match. It was so cute. 

"Uh…what side of the bed do you want?" She asked him. He shrugged, so she scowled at him.

"What? I don't care. If you have a specific side you want, then take it. It doesn't matter to me." He told her, then strolled by her to brush his teeth. Sophia grumbled and took the right side. By the time Luke came out, she was already fast asleep. He grinned again, just taking a moment to gaze at her sleeping form. 

She is so beautiful… He shook his head of his thoughts and climbed into bed. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was that they could fit about two other people between them.


	4. The Morning After

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long. I'm lazy, not to mention the homework. Ok, so I haven't been getting a lot of homework, I'm just lazy. But its hard! I have a hard time coming up with ideas, or putting them on paper…er…on the computer…or whatever….

Anyways, thanks to those of you who reviewed! It helps me think I'm not such a bad writer after all!! Please, keep it up!

And lastly, to Karen, my muse. My muse who doesn't criticize very well, but whatever. You help me out so much, I don't think this story would be here without you! Thanks so much Darling! 

*~* The Next Morning *~*

Where are my rings? Sophia thought as she woke up. She looked down to see an arm with no rings on the fingers. Waitaminute! That's not my arm… Then she realized that Luke was spooning her. She could tell that he was awake by the rhythm of his breath, and as he comprehended that she too was awake, he tightened his grip around her waist, not enough to squeeze her, but to hold on to her.

"Can't we just stay like this for a second? Cuz I know I'll never get another chance like this again…" He asked.

"Luke…If we want…We should…I mean…We should get up if we have to check out at eleven." She managed to say. His arms around her was…bliss. It felt so right to be there, to have him holding her. 

"Just a few more minutes? Please?" He asked again, sort of sounding like a little kid. 

"If I say yes, you won't tell anyone, right?" She had to know. She didn't want to be another rumor. To be another one of his whores.

"Just Randy? C'mon, he'd be so jealous. I know it's petty, but since we're both hot for you bod, it'd be fun. Well, fun for me at least…" Luke wondered. He was asking for her permission. That was such an un-Luke thing to do. And he knew it. Something about Sophia made him change his demeanor. He wanted to change if it made her happy.

She turned to look at him when he had said that he was hot for her bod. He didn't even sound like he was joking either. "What?" She asked, to make sure she had heard him right.

"Ok, well, he's pretty much a hormone with legs, but still. He'd hate that I got to spend the night with you." Luke told her. She snorted.

"Like **you're** not a walking hormone? Please. And anyway, why would he be jealous? We didn't do anything. Did we? Oh god…" She started to worry. She wasn't drunk, so she _should_ be able to remember, right? 

He started to stroke her cheek to calm her down. "I said I'd be a gentleman about this arrangement of ours, and I kept my word. You do believe me, right?" He asked, worried that she wouldn't believe him, then never talk to him again. 

She looked at him, like really _looked_ at him-into his eyes, into his soul type of thing- and nodded. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding with a great relief. Then it clicked into her mind what he was doing. She slapped his arm playfully. "You ass! You cheated!" She said with a smile. He just grinned back.

"I thought you would see through it before now…" He admitted.

"Yah well, shut up…" She couldn't bring herself say it out loud. What am I supposed to say? Tell him that being in his arms was kinda distracting? That I didn't notice that we were lying together for longer than I intended? I don't think so. That would make him way too cocky and egotistical. He's already got a lot of confidence. He doesn't need anymore…

He laughed at her comment. "Ooh, that hurt." He joked. When she tried to escape his hold, he just held her tighter. "Don't think you can get away. I won't let you. I'm not letting go until I want too." He told her, whispering his last two sentences in her ear. It sent shivering chills down her back. Just as she was going to say something, the phone on the bedside table rang. It startled them both. Since Sophia was the closer of the two, she reached over and grabbed it, with Luke's arms still around her.

"Hello?" She answered, then paused. "Yes…" A frown came about her face and she sat up, getting a little more comfortable with the phone. She glanced at Luke for a moment. "Oh…I see…" She turned her head so she could look at Luke again. "Maybe it would be best to tell him over the phone. I think it would be safer…" She explained to the person on the other end of the phone, then handed it to him. He sat up as well and took the phone from her hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cates, its Mr. Hingles, the Manager. It seems we have a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, your car had a slight accident…"

"**WHAT?!?!**" Luke's eyes were now glowing yellow. Sophia took his hand, but he hardly registered it. "What happened to my car??" He demanded.

"Well, as our valet was getting your car into the front driveway, he had an accident. But don't worry, we are having it fixed at this very moment." Mr. Hingles said quickly, not wanting the boy to sue.

"How long will the repairs take?" Luke asked, calming down a bit, unconsciously playing with Sophia's fingers as he did so.

"Only about a day. Plus you will be refunded you're money back, and get the extra luxuries that the hotel offers and have access to all the stores the hotel owns, free of charge." Mr. Hingles told him, hoping if he could suck up, the young man wouldn't be too mad.

"What kind of stores does the hotel own?"

"Well, most of the stores downtown."

"What are the extra luxuries?"

"Well, that would be the spas and other relaxing enterprises."

"So, we get to stay here another night, no fee, and get everything else the hotel offers for free? Plus you'll fix my car?" Luke asked, making sure he was hearing the man correctly.

"Yes sir."

"Cool. Thanks." Luke dropped the phone back on its hook, then looked at Sophia, and grinned.

"So…you wanna stay in bed for a little while longer?" He asked with a smirk as he pulled her back into his arms.

After a few hours of just sitting and talking, Luke thought of something.

"Let's go shopping." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, we can't exactly stay here in the same clothes, can we? That's unsanitary." He said with a grin.

"So you suggest that we walk the streets in old clothes to get new ones??"

"Uh…sure. Sophia, I have lots of money. You don't have to pay me back, and I can get you a lot of clothing. Please?"

"Why? What's the catch?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go into a lingerie store and you could try on stuff for me…"

"LUKE!!" Sophia shouted and threw a pillow at him, whapping him in the face.

"Hey! It was just a suggestion!!" He defended himself. Then a look crossed Sophia's face.

"Well…This hotel has a pool, right?"

"Yah. So?"

"I don't have a bathing suit. We'll have to go shopping for one, won't we?" Sophia asked, a sly smile on her lips. A seductive look came on Luke's face.

"I'll be a judge of the suits. I'll give you my most professional opinion." He told her, a smirk on his lips. She was giving him permission to…to what? Look at her half-naked? He didn't know, but it was a chance to look at her without a lot of clothes, and that was what he wanted. No…no it was more than that. He didn't know what it was. To spend time with her?? But they did that already…He was confused. The thoughts in his head were confusing him. 

This really shouldn't be that complicated…Should it? He asked himself as she went into the bathroom. No, it shouldn't be. So then, why is it? She means more to me than the other Hill girls do…But she's not a Hill kid yet. Yet. But she will be…She has to be… He thought to himself. Why do I want her to turn so bad?? But before he could answer himself, Sophia came out of the bathroom, a worried look on her face. That look pushed all of his thoughts out of his head.

"Sophia, what's wrong??"

"I have to call my dad. He doesn't know about the car…Crap Luke, he doesn't even know about you…" She sat down on the bed next to him. 

This could mean trouble…

"What am I going to tell him? 'Oh hey dad, yah, I can't come back today because the car I came down in had a little accident, but not while the driver was in it. Oh, by the way, Kit's not here with me, its Luke.'! I don't think so. He'd have a fit and probably come here to pick me up and kill you." Sophia asked him, anxiety on her face. Luke took hold of her hands.

"Hey, calm down. It's ok. Just say that we had a little car trouble and that we'll be back tomorrow. It's no big." Luke told her, trying to calm her down.

"He'll ask what kind of car trouble and if Kit's ok. What do I tell him??"

"Tell him Kit's fine."

"You want me to lie to my father??"

"No, but last time you checked, Kit was ok, other than having to go somewhere other than here, right?"

"Well…yah…"  
  
"So then, she's ok, right?"

"That's sneaky and underhanded." Sophia told him. He just grinned.

"I know. Ain't it great??" He asked, smirking, again.

"Fine…" She grumbled as she reached for the phone. This movement raised her shirt a bit, so Luke got a nice view of her stomach. His body reacted rather quickly, and he tried to compose himself as she started to dial.

"Wolf Lake Sheriff's Department."

"Hey Molly, is my dad there?" Sophia asked.

"Oh hey Sophia, yah, just a sec." Molly replied. Sophia heard a bit of mumbling and shuffling.

"Soph? Is anything wrong?" Sheriff Donner's voice was filled with worry and concern. Sophia smiled despite herself.

"No Dad, nothing like that. But I won't be able to come home today…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, the car had a little accident, not with either of us in it, but it had an accident nonetheless, and it won't be fixed until tomorrow…"

"Do you need extra money?"

"No, nothing like that. The hotel wrecked the car, so they said they'd pay for it."

"Oh, ok honey. And you're sure you're ok?" Matt Donner asked his daughter again, just to be sure.

"Yes Daddy, I'm fine. I'm sure you're busy, and I'm going out soon, so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." Sophia hung up the phone and looked at Luke.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should call your mother?" She asked him. He shrugged. She gave him a stern look. He gave in. She handed him the phone. It was then he realized that he was whipped by her.

"Answering machine…Hey mom, won't be able to come home tonight, see ya tomorrow, bye."

"That's it?"

"Yah, my mom isn't as strict as your dad." Luke told her. She looked at him like he was dumb.

"No one's as strict as my dad." Sophia stated. He just smiled and shrugged.

"C'mon. Let's go get dressed and get shoppin!" 

*~* In Town *~*

As the two walked into stores, they were greeted as if they were royalty. The Store Clerks were polite and nice, giving suggestions and answering questions. If Luke or Sophia bought something, Luke would always give them a big tip. While they were walking down the street, Sophia stopped dead in her tracks to look at a red dress. It was beautiful, with spaghetti straps, an open back, a fitting skirt and a sequin flower at the base. The dress was gorgeous, and Luke knew it would amazing on her. He touched her shoulder and she snapped out of her trance. She smiled sheepishly and tugged on his arm. They had practically bought out all the stores. He stopped short suddenly.

"Whats wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing, but I was thinking. Why don't you take the rest of the day in the spa? I mean, why not use the advantages they've given us?" He said. He had a gleam in his eye that made her suspicious.

"And what will you be doing as I relax in the spa?" She asked, head tilted to the side. This brought her hair to one side and left one side of her face unobstructed. Luke smiled a small smile without knowing it. "Luke?" Her voice brought him back.

"I thought I'd go check on the car. You know, stay until they fix it up." He told her. She shrugged.

"You just don't want to spend any more time with me, I get it…" She said sadly. Luke's eyes got big, and he dropped the bags he was holding to take her arms and shake some sense into her.

"NO! I like spending time with you, I just-" He was interrupted by Sophia's giggle. She was teasing him! "Hey! That is so against the rules!!" He told her, still holding her. She looked up at him, with a smirk on her face, and shrugged.

"Oh come on. I had to. I knew you'd get all soft on me. It's cute." 

"Oh that's very funny Sophia." He said sarcastically. He shook his head and picked up the bags he'd dropped. "C'mon, I'll walk you back to the hotel."

*~* In the Spa *~*

As Sophia was getting a massage, she started thinking. The first thing that came to mind was Luke. She'd never seen him like this before, not that she was complaining or anything, it was just a little…shocking, new. He was being so nice, and considerate of her. He looked at her like she was the only female on earth. Which was more attention then Scott was giving her.

Ah…Scott. Her…Boyfriend? They hadn't broken up, so technically they were still going out, but they weren't. Not physically at least. She'd gone out with Kit more times than she had with Scott. Of course, he was spending most of his time with Emery. 

Ok, ok, she was in denial. What, did everybody think she was that naïve? She wasn't. She knew that Scott and Emery did a lot more than just talk when they were together. How could she not notice Emery's scent whenever she was near Scott. Yes, her boyfriend was cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend. So why was she still going out with him? Because he was all she had. She didn't want to be known as the girl who couldn't keep her boyfriend. But some boyfriend he turned out to be. She'd deal with it later. She'd talk to Kit about it.

Kit. Her best friend. Her _evil_, _conniving_ best friend, but best friend nonetheless. Yes, she'd definitely need to talk to Kit when she got back from this little adventure, and not just about Scott either. What was going through her mind when she did this? Ok, so Kit probably got the "thing" that she and Luke had, or didn't have, or whatever. But really, to replace him with her…that was insane. Kit didn't even really like Luke all that much. But she could tell that Kit was liking Scott less and less each day. It was a best friend thing. Scott was being an ass, so who could blame her.

Ok, maybe Luke was a little to blame for that. If he hadn't interfered in the first place, this might have never of happened. Maybe. But after that first date, Scott was always so careful, so cautious. Sophia hated it. He was acting the way he kissed. Which wasn't a bad thing. No, his kisses were nice, gentle, soft… Nothing compared to Luke's kisses. Ok, so it was bad to compare her semi-boyfriend's kisses with Luke's kisses. But Luke's kisses were passionate, and mind-blowing, even if the kiss he gave her was light and gentle. 

She wanted to stop thinking now. Whatever she thought about, her thoughts turned to Luke. It didn't help that they had to share the same bed for another night either. 

Little did she know what would happen later…

A/N 2:Sorry I left it there, Karen told me too. Don't worry, I'll be working on that part of the story soon enough. Hopefully I'll have it up sooner than I posted this one, but it's kind of unlikely. But you never know!! If there's something with my story that you don't like, or its wrong, or something, please email me!!! Cinnamon__03@hotmail.com (And yes, there are 2 underscore thingys there).


	5. Shoppin!

A/N: Um…hey ppls…This is gonna be a super short chappy cuz I have lots of other homework to do. But I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy working on another part of the story. I'll try and work on this some more soon. Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it.

Dedications: To everybody that has reviewed so far. Thankies. And of course to my beloved Muse Karen, who hasn't been bugging me enough to get this done. Dun worry sweetie, I still luv you.

Disclaimer: Sorry peeps. Dun own anything. Except for the hotel ppl. Everything else belongs to someone(s) else.

Just then, a woman, Sandy, walked in. She was the Assistant Manager.

"Oh, there you are Ms. Donner. We have a slight problem." She said in a somewhat perky voice.

"Did Luke do something?" Sophia asked automatically. 

"Oh no, of course not. Your boyfriend has done nothing at all. But it seems as though we have misplaced your clothes." She answered awkwardly.

"What?! You lost my clothes!!??" Sophia asked in shock and disbelief. "No, no you must be mistaken. Not my clothes…"

"Ms. Donner. It's quite all right. You see-"

"How can it be all right if you lost my **clothes**!!"

"Ms. Donner. We have extra for occasions such as these."

"So you lose people's clothing a lot, do you?" Sophia asked, confused and shocked. 

"No, not at all ma'am. This is actually the first time we've done so. However, if people in the pool or in the sauna or something misplace their clothes, we have extra so they won't be discomforted in any way. Plus we let you keep the clothes you borrow, as an apology." Sandy said happily.

"Oh. All right then…" Sophia said, a little numb. As Sandy passed Sophia her new clothes, she looked at them for a moment. "I saw this dress in a store window…"

"Hmm? Oh…uh…yes well, they give us promotional clothing."

"Oh…Ok…Um…I'll just…put it on then…" She said, feeling a little shell-shocked. Sophia went into one of the dressing rooms and put on the red dress that had spaghetti straps, an open back, a fitting skirt and a sequin flower at the base. It was the same one she had seen when she went shopping with Luke earlier before. It was the one she had wanted. It was kind of spooky. Since she felt a little self conscious she decided to go back to their room and change into something comfier, something they, or rather he, had bought today. 

As she went to the elevator, people kept glancing at her, giving her looks. Not, 'Oh-My-God-Look-At-That-Ugly-Girl-Who's-Trying-To-Look-Nice' look, but rather a 'Wow-That-Girl-Looks-Nice-In-That-Dress' look.

She went towards her room and could hear soft music playing. Finding it a little odd, she opened the door anyways. 

She was shocked at the sight in front of her.


	6. Trouble In Paradise

A/N: Ok ok, I'm sorry to EVERYONE who reviewed and waited for the story. In fact, I'd be surprised if anyone was still reading this since I've been so lazy. But I'm soo so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooo sorry. I blame my Muse Karen completely. Ok, well not completely. But partly. Mostly. *sighs* oh well. Yes, SkullyCat, I do blame you, but I told you that already. She's my best friend.

Anyway, I'm sorry a thousand times over. Give me flames if you want, I don't care. It would at least tell me that people are reading it and if I should continue it or not.

Luke was in a tux, lighting candles on a dinner table, with plates full of divine food. Sophia was breathless. He looked up at her and smiled a genuine smile.

"Wow, you look great." 

"Uh…They…They didn't lose my clothes, did they." It was more of a statement then a question. He nodded, smirking. She shook her head and smiled in spite of herself. She stepped into their room and looked at it in awe. "Luke, what is all this?" She asked, voice full of wonder. He just smiled again, which made her smile.

"This-" Luke motioned the table and the music, " Is for our last night here. I wanted to make it special." He said it almost shyly. Then he pulled out a chair for her. She looked at him, eyes full of something he couldn't quite put his finger on, then happily complied.

"Luke, this is amazing." Sophia told him, again a little breathless. He sat in his chair and just stared at her for a moment. "What?" 

"Nothing. I'm just admiring the view." That comment made Sophia blush slightly and look at her hands. "Shall we start?"

"I don't know where to begin…" Sophia said, uncovering her food (it was in one of those platters that the movie hotels have, the silver ones with the cool covering…) to discover a lobster. Luke got his lobster cracker and started breaking it. Sophia followed suit. The two teens said nothing for a while, eating quietly and giving each other glances here and there. 

When they were finished, Luke rose from his chair and offered Sophia his arm. She accepted it, a little confused to why she was taking it. He led her to the balcony where they could hear the music a little clearer. He took her hand and put one of his hands on her waist, in dancing position. Then he swayed slowly to the music that was playing, and they danced under the stars.

Sophia felt like it was a dream come true. Forget that she had a boyfriend back home, forget about her father telling her that Luke was a bad seed, forget everything except what was happening. Someone who cared about her was holding her close, dancing with her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed inwardly. It was beyond perfect. Suddenly she was spun out of his arms, twirled around and pulled back in, only to be dipped. She gasped at first, then smiled, which made him smile even more, since he was smiling from the start. When he pulled her back up, her face was closer than before, which is what he wanted. Sophia looked at him and saw a look in his eyes that took her breath away, her heart skip beats, and butterflies flutter in her stomach all at once. They had stopped dancing for the moment and his mouth inched closer to her lips a little bit at a time…

~*~ Meanwhile, back in Wolf Lake a few hours before…~*~

"Hey Kit, where's Sophia? Weren't you two going to go see Cats or something?" Sarah asked the waitress who was close to their mutual friend. Kit smiled more brightly than usual. 

"Oh, I couldn't go, so I asked Luke to take my place. But then they had car troubles so they're staying the night. Actually, I think this is the last night they're staying at the hotel. She should be back tomorrow. Why?" Kit asked. But Sarah didn't have a chance to reply because Scott, who was sitting in the next booth, had heard everything.

"Sophia's with Luke in a hotel?" He asked angrily. Kit turned to face him with wide-eyed. 

"Scott! Oh, hey, um, no. Well, yah, but- Wait! Scott! Where are you going!?" Kit shouted after the young man since he got up and left, leaving a very mad Emery.

Scott drove like a madman to the next town where he knew the play had been. It was all Sophia could talk about for the last little while. She had gotten a bit annoying to tell the truth, just talking about a stupid play all the time. But he supposed it was all right, seeing that he found other forms of entertainment elsewhere. He looked for the flashy-est hotel, knowing that _that's_ probably where Cates had taken her. He double parked, but didn't care at the moment. He went up to the desk and asked impatiently, "Where's Sophia Donner's room?"

"Sophia Donner? I'm sorry sir, but we don't have anyone registered under that name." The perky young woman told him. Another woman, one who was a bit older than the girl he was talking to, came over with an interested look on her face. 

"Sophia Donner? Oh, you must mean Mrs. Cates. She and Mr. Cates are up in the Honeymoon suite and do not wished to be disturbed. Excuse me, Sir! Sir, come back here please!" Sandy called after him, but it was useless since he had already gotten on the elevator and up to the room.

Scott knew where the Honeymoon suite was because it was always the same. It was in the penthouse usually at the end of the hall. He heard slow music coming from inside the room and it made him even more furious. NO one, especially a Cates, was going to take anything away from him! He slammed into the door such a force that it broke. He stumbled and fell, looking up only to see Sophia in Luke's arms, looking as if they were about to kiss.

Sophia was shocked. She pulled back from Luke when she saw that it was Scott.

"Oh my god, Scott! What are you doing here! Are you ok?!" She asked, kneeling beside him, checking to see if he was all right. He pulled away from her roughly and neither of the two young men failed to notice the slight hurt in her eyes as he did so. He looked at her up and down.

"Jesus Sophia, what are you wearing?" He asked, almost like he was disgusted or something. She looked at her dress that Luke had secretly bought her and looked up at her quasi-boyfriend.

"It's a dress Scott. You don't like it?" She asked. It pissed Luke off that it sounded like she was asking for the ungulate's approval.

Scott's look said it all, but he answered anyway, which pissed Luke off even more. 

"I don't think it's really your style Sophia. I mean, I'm sure it looked good on the hanger, but hey, if you wanna look like that…." He told her, the words cutting into her.

"Look like what, exactly?" Luke asked the boy in front of him. Scott stood up and faced him, but both Luke and Sophia could smell the fear coming off of him like waves.

"Like a girl you would do, except maybe a little classier."

"Scott!" Sophia said standing up, a little surprised that he would say something like that. He turned his attention back to her and gave her a look that made her feel like she was unfit, or lower than he was, or that she was unclean. Luke took a step forward to say something, but didn't have the chance. Scott's fist connected with his face before he got the words out. Luke's arms were out in a flash, but seeing Sophia's face made him hesitate, giving Scott more incentive to punch him again. Sophia marched up to Scott, telling him to stop and that Luke wasn't doing anything. Scott just shrugged her off and nearly hit her, but her wolfen reflexes were too quick and she avoided the accidental slap before it got her. Scott was winding up for another punch when the hotel's security came in and expelled him from the hotel. Sophia went to Luke hurriedly, not caring at her boyfriend at the moment, to see how badly he was hurt. He was healing fast. By tomorrow all he would have was slight bruising, if that.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked him anyway, her hands gently examining his face. He smiled and nodded, taking her hands in his. She ducked her head down. "I'm really sorry about this Luke." She apologized. He shook his head.

"This is not your fault." He told her, looking deep into her eyes. He was still looking into her eyes as he brought one of her hands and kissed it light, giving her the shivers. 

"Maybe… maybe we should get some sleep. It's been a weird day…" Sophia said a little hesitantly and looking as if she were having an inner conflict. As if she was torn between stopping and going on. But Luke, not understanding his new self, merely nodded and let go of her hand, cleaning up while she went to go change into some pajamas. He stared longingly at her when she disappeared into the bathroom and a sigh (a manly sigh of course) escaped his lips. He was so close to being with her, so close. Yet she kept pulling away. It was frustrating. But still, he couldn't really blame her, after all the things he had done to her. She came out in the pajamas that he had bought for her earlier today and smiled. She was so beautiful. She climbed into the bed and almost immediately fell asleep, even though it was still a bit early. He came out again and just watched her sleep for a few minutes. Then he came to his senses and felt weird, climbing in bed next to her, losing himself in her scent as he descended into sleep.


End file.
